


It's My Brain, Potter!

by triggerlil



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Getting Together, Legilimency, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mind Meld, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: A spell gone wrong on Easter, an annoying song, and two men sitting on adjacent hospital beds.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679179
Comments: 41
Kudos: 84





	It's My Brain, Potter!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "The less I know the better," 322 words

Harry and Malfoy sat on adjacent beds in St. Mungo's, trying desperately not to look at each other.

_ Fucking Potter and his stupid scar, I hate this so much, of course, Scarhead has to get in the way. _

“Malfoy—” __

_ Malfoy _ — _ This is so stupid _ _ ra, ra ra hmm _ _ hm Ra Ra Rasputin lover of the Russian King  _ _ nanana _ _ — _

“MALFOY!” 

_MALFOY!_

“What?” 

“Can your brain shut up for five bloody minutes? And that’s not even how the song goes!”

“It’s my brain Potter, the song can go however I bloody well choose!”

“But it’s not even—” 

_ But it’s not even _ — _ Ra Ra Rasputin, lover of the Russian King. _

“It’s QUEEN, you absolute bloody moron, lover of the Russian QUEEN. If the medi-witch doesn’t figure this out I am going to—”

_ Saint Potter, thinking he can command how any song goes. What an insufferable prick— _

“You’re an insufferable prick!” 

_ No you, idiot. _

“Merlin, I wish I didn’t know what went on in that big head of yours.”

Malfoy glared at him out of the corner of his eye, insults on his tongue.

_ Green eyes, pretty, fit, black hair, hands in his hair, pulling hair, fuck fuck fuck fuck— _

His grey eyes went wide, pink blush spreading up his neck. Malfoy looked quite cute, actually—

“I heard that, you fucker,” Malfoy moaned, dropping his head into his hands. “This wasn’t how the Ministry’s Easter ball was supposed to go, that was my first appearance in public since the trial!”

“It’s not my fault someone decided to blast us with a curse.”

“It’s your fault we were in the middle of fighting and close enough that we got tangled in the spell's misfire!”

“I don’t see how it is my fault, actually,” Harry bit out, “it seems you want to get plenty close to me as it is.”

_ Perfect Potter, my hands in his hair, his hands on me, no no no. _

Harry felt heat sting his cheeks.


End file.
